God Shuffled His Feet
by The Sarcastic Unicorn
Summary: First of a trilogy. Follows the life of Severus, Remus and their friends in the years after they have left Hogwarts. PAIRINGS-SS/RL SB/LM JP/LP NB/OC WARNINGS- M/M SLASH EVIL/DUMBLEDOR BASHING
1. god shuffled his feet

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP NB/OC SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M HET DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note: __It's set in Scotland. YES I know they wouldn't be living in the West of Scotland in the books, that is why it's called a fanfiction. They're also mid twenties and the time line is different from the book, but hopefully still enjoyable. If you don't like don't read. Still interested? Please Read and Reply._

_Bigloves xxx_

CHAPTER 1- GOD SHUFFLED HIS FEET

WORD COUNT- 1,991 APROX.

~~~"So someone asked him, "I beg your pardon: I'm not quiet clear about what you just spoke---- is that a parable, or a very subtle joke?" ~~~

Severus stretched as he made his way through their open plan living room to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you picked up another of those damn muggle CD's of yours on the way back from the shop" The ex-Slytherin smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"You told me you liked my CDs!" Remus grumbled indignantly as he buttered a selection of toast, before bringing both the toast and some freshly brewed tea to the table.

"What? No coffee?" the werewolf's partner teased.

"I brought you tea, didn't I? It's close..." he grinned wickedly from behind his mug of hot chocolate. "... and if you don't want me to buy my CD's then you should get up earlier in the morning and get the papers yourself!"

Munching down on a slice of toast then taking a sip of his tea, Severus watched as his love picked up his dishes and dance over to the sink singing along to the new CD as he washed up. There were upsides to the CDs he thought, Remus always sang along, and if Severus was really lucky, he danced. The man watched as his love shook his hips slightly from side to side and he set the dishes up to dry. Such a lovely arse he laughed to himself.

Bloody schizophrenic, laughing to himself back there Remus pouted. If he wanted coffee he should get it his bloody self, not complaining to me this close to the full moon...OH! Remus dropped the mug he was cleaning back into the sink when he felt strong arms encircle his waist and pull him back, nibbling at his neck just below the ear.

"Jeez, Sev! Scared the living daylights out of me!" he laughed and he turned into the taller mans arms, looking up into dark obsidian eyes, his lover bumped foreheads with him gently, smiling at the lycanthrope.

The bell went.

The dark haired man frowned, his arms still around his dear, blonde one's waist, as he looked up at the clock above the fireplace.

"Feck..." Remus yelped pulling himself from Severus's arms, "... I totally forgot about everyone coming round today!" sorting cushions and throws as he made his way to the door, the bell ringing again, " Sev, hun, toss the rest of the dishes in the sink and sort the blinds, will you? I need to get this or Narcissa's gonna take our front door down..."

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Severus was well aware of what Narcissa would do if she had to do ring that bell again, and there was nothing Nathanial, or a charging herd of Hungarian Horn-tailed Dragons for that matter, could do to stop her. Tossing the cups and plates into the sink and hoping to hell he hadn't broken any of them he ran to the blinds pulling them up, just as Remus made it to the door. Brave man, he thought into himself as his love smiled sweetly opening the door.

"Narcissa! What brings you around to our humble aboad at this time in the," he looked up at the clock and winced, " ... early afternoon...?"

Narcissa Black raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her friend and handed him her coat as she entered the flat in silence. Remus shrugged, hey, he thought, could have been worse, normally she throws things.

"Remus," the man in question looked up at his caller, Nathanial Eddings, who gave him an apologetic smile, " sorry, mate, you know what she can he like..." the tall bespectacled man murmured in hushed tones, taking Narcissa's jacket and hanging it up.

Slumping onto one of the chairs now that he knew Remus had survived Narcissa, Severus watched as everyone arranged themselves around the living room, before the fireplace sprung into life.

"Un'ca Sev'rs! Un'ca Nat! Auntie Cissa! Un'ca R'mus!" everyone laughed as the small boy knocked over his youngest uncle with a tackle-like hug around the knees.

"Heya, everyone" chirped Lily, " Just Harry and myself today, again, James had to go to another training meet with his team," the fiery haired woman looked down, " sorry Severus, Remus" she said plopping herself down on the couch and scooped up and tiny running Harry before he could cause any more mischief.

" It's fine Lils," Severus comforted her with a smile, " Sirius and Luce still haven't shown face yet, or maybe they're just about to" he laughed as the purr of a motorbike stopping sounded from beneath the window, followed by the thumping of boots up the stairs. Remus smiled and shook his head as he went to open the door for the last arrivals to their gathering.

"AWWW, COME ON YA BIG POODLE!"

"I've already told you this several times, I refuse, point blank, to run up these stairs."

"DUDE! YOU SU....oh! Hey Remi! Wouldn't happen to have the kettle on would you?"

Remus waved and smiled at Sirius when his friend finally noticed that the door was opened.

"Yes, Sirius, the kettle is on, now get in and you even bother walking across the new carpet with those boots on and I'll set Cissa on you..." he warned matter-of-factly, just as a tall platinum blonde man turned the corner onto the landing.

"Lucius, good to see you made it over here in one piece." Remus commented. The taller, paler blonde man laughed as he was led into the room,

"Only just," he mock-glared across the room "Mutt, over there, drives like a maniac."

"Love you too, Darlin'!" Sirius called from beside the biscuit cupboard.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Lucius folded himself into the remaining chocolate brown chair and gazed over his fellow living room companions.

Nathanial and Cissa were sitting closest to him. Narcissa reclined with her legs elegantly crossed, daintily sipping from her mug of tea while she chatted to Lily, who was bouncing young Harry on her lap, trying to keep the toddler amused. Nathanial watching over the two of them. Nodding and smiling along to the conversation, the man reminded Lucius of a centaur; quiet and full of wisdom, if Nathanial said something to you it would be in your best interest to take the his advice.

After the three on the couch, was Severus, who sat directly opposite him across the cosy room. He watched as the dark haired man looked up and watched Remus make his way across the flat with a tray full of mugs and plates with cake and biscuits. Lucius smiled as he watched the kind-hearted man dish out everyone's orders before taking the last two remaining mugs and sitting on the arm of Severus's chair. He chuckled quietly to himself as the blonde was lifted down onto the Potion Master's lap. Students all over Hogwarts would suffer from heart failure at the mere idea of their ever reclusive potions professor being so affectionate.

"Wotcha thinkin'?" Sirius beamed down at him, God, he thought, the man's as mad as a kneezle with six tails, but boy, I wouldn't trade him for anything.

~~~ "….And if your eye got poked out in this life, Would it be waiting up in Heaven with your wife?..."~~~

Lily laughed, "What in the name of goodness are you listening to boys!"

"It's one of Remi's new CDs, isn't it love?" Severus replied playing with his partner's long-ish wavy hair. Remus pulled a face at him.

"The band's called 'Crash Test Dummies' I found the lyrics quite amusing, it's very easy on the ears I think… unlike someone-I-know's music tastes …" he glanced across the room smirking. Lucius gave out a small cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Sirius"

"Lucius Stefan Micah Sebastien Malfoy! What are you insinuating about my choice in music!? Hmmm?" He gave his partner a sharp poke in the ribs, "And YOU Remus, I expected better of a fellow music lover! Just because you can't have Thrash Metal on while your enjoying your Cheerios, doesn't mean that others can't!"

The room was silent.

Harry giggled. This was followed by the soft rumble of Severus's chuckle. In mere seconds the entire flats was filled with peels of laughter. Lucius and Sirius just sat together looking confused.

"Sebastien…." Narcissa shook with hushed laughter.

"Your parent's must have hated you Luce." Severus stated simply.

"Oh, come on it's not all that bad! You guys must have worse, or even similar!" Lucius exclaimed a little worried, he hadn't thought it was THAT bad, okay so it was hard to fit onto ID cards and his Portkey Pass, but one of them had to have worse! They just HAD too!

"Nathanial Marcus Eddings" Nathanial stated simply

"Narcissa Luisa Alexandria Black" Narcissa purred proudly.

"Oh, that's so pretty Cissa! Makes you sound like a princess!" Lily smiled at her Best female friend.

"Thanks, Lils, what's yours?"

"Lily Eileen Hillen Potter" Lily blushed hiding behind her hair.

"Remus John Lupin, mine's kinnda boring isn't it!" Remus laughed light heartedly

"Severus Valerio Tobias Snape."

"GOD! That's worse than mine!" Lucius threw his head back in entertainment. Severus pulled a face at him.

"Don't listen to the nasty man Severus. I think your name's sexy." Remus murmured and kissed his cheek. The women "Awwwed" at this and Nathanial nodded smiling.

"Sirius thinks my names are sexy too!" Lucius retorted looking to his love for support,

"Naw, luv, they're hilarious, sorry, it could only be funnier, in fact, if one of them was Margaret." The tall xanthoid sniffed and turned away in a huff.

"Who wants more tea?" Remus called as he got up and headed into the kitchen, there was a hours of, "Yeah sure" "well if you insists" and " only if your making some honey".

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

The conversations lasted long into late evening when people started to get ready to go.

"Sorry folks, but I'm going to need to get this little man off to his bed!" Lily laughed as she picked up a yawning Harry.

"We had better be heading too, Nat, yes?" Narcissa continued as she got up dusting herself down as Nathanial went to collect her coat.

"Cissa?" Sirius asked from the position he had taken at Lucius's feet, "Why did you bring a coat? You just live across the hall!" Narcissa smiled and shrugged.

"Habit, I guess." She answered as her love helped her shoulder the coat.

"Come on Siri, we should probably be giving Severus and Remus their home back too." Sirius pulled himself to his feet and stumbled off to grab his boots.

Hugs were exchanged and they made plans to meet up the next week. Lily cradled a sleeping Harry in her arms as she flooed back to her home. Narcissa and Nathaniel said their good byes and returned to their apartment and there was the sound of a motorbike speeding off down the street as Sirius and Lucius begun their journey back to Lochwinoch.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"Gawd!" The werewolf exclaimed and he dropped onto the couch after finishing the last of the dinner dishes, "I'm completely knackered now!" He sighed closing his eyes and resting his head back against one of the many cushions.

"Not too tired I hope?" Severus murmured into his partner's ear. Remus opened one sleepy golden eye.

"Well I suppose, it all depends, what did you have in mind dear?" he asked coyly, an innocent smile gracing his lips.

Severus growled playfully and scooped Remus up into his arms. Remus yelped when he found himself suddenly air bound and making a beeline for their bedroom. The dark man laid his love down gently on the bed, smirking he clicked his fingers and all the lights went out in their apartment.

Remus smiled up into the darkness as he felt the bed move to accommodate Severus joining him there. He felt Severus's body flush against his as their lips met hungrily. Closing his eyes Remus relaxed into his lover's tender grip.


	2. Afternoons and coffeespoons

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP NB/OC SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M HET DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note: __If your reading this then the first chapter can't have been too bad . …. Or maybe your just hoping like mad that it'll improve 'cause your just that bored *stops to munch on more Easter chocolate and clean crumbs off laptop* … Well anyways, as you were gentlemen! Read, Reply, but most of all enjoy!_

_Bigloves xxx_

CHAPTER 2 – AFTERNOONS AND COFFEESPOONS

WORD COUNT- _______ APROX.

"Oh can't we just go to one last shop before we go through The Arcade, Siri?" Lucius begged as the two men stood outside the sweet shop.

"If you must! But be quick! And I want 'Special Birthday Sex' tonight!" He nodded, yes, that seems like a fair price, even if some passers by are giving him funny looks now.

"Whatever, Sirius…" The blonde man shrugged before hoping into the shop to sample the wares.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"What size would you like Madam? Do you wish any charms placed upon the garment?" Narcissa smiled down at the rotund little witch. Man, did she hate this job, so blooming hypocritical; 'yes, that robe looks like it was made for you!' , 'No, your behind, Miss Knightly, doesn't look big in that." What Narcissa wanted to tell them was that; 'that dress clings in all the wrong places, and you, woman, should never look at the colour peach again!' and ' Knightly, quite frankly dear, you look like a beached whale in whatever you wear.' She knew it was miserable and bitchy, but the 40% off staff discount won her over every time.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Nathaniel spun round on his chair for what he counted to be the 348th time that afternoon. He couldn't believe he was stuck in this job. He also couldn't remember last time they had given him something to do. Not that he should be complaining really, he was getting paid something ridiculous, and that was if he had been working. But still, he really had wished he had gotten that job in the Department of Mysteries. He was going to get a clear reason for why that was. After all. He was the only one to go in for the job. He spun round again, just as a small bell on his desk went off.

"Oh well, just need to finish this off after lunch I guess.." he grumbled, grabbing his coat.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Remus lay on the couch with his head in Severus' lap, enjoying the last few days of the holidays.

Severus flipped the channel on the tv again as he ran his finger's through the soft blond/brown hair of his mate.

"Tv's crap." He murmured, tugging lightly on the hair he was playing with.

"Yes, it is somewhat shite, isn't it?"

Severus lent forward for a long soft kiss.

"That on the other hand wasn't." commented the werewolf as he climbed onto his partner's lap with a grin.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Narcissa finished setting the table for dinner. Nat must be rushed off his feet at that new job, even if it wasn't the one he wanted, it sure pays a pretty penny. She sashayed back into the kitchen to finish sorting a salad.

Nathaniel waved to Remus when the other man came hopping up the stairs beside him carrying a pizza, before he turned into his own flat.

Cissa had made dinner again, he noticed, he couldn't get over just how lucky he was to have her sometimes.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"PIZZA!" Remus called as he re-entered their home.

"Sure, sure." The dark haired wizard waved from the kitchen, "Toss it on the coffee table and I'll bring some plates and glasses and stuff through."

The lycanthrope settled on the couch, took off his shoes and tucked his feet in under him waiting for the arrival of the plates, though he was sorely tempted to start without them.

"Hurry up or I'm gonna eat this all myself!" he gave the final call before opening the lid.

"Hold it wolfie, plates are right here."

Remus just grinned up at him and grabbed a slice.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Lucius resettled on the bed facing the TV.

"Wotcha thinkin' poodle-boy?" Sirius planted himself down cross legged on the bed with a basin of popcorn. The tall blond man sighed heavily. He tried to think of something sharp and witty to say back, but settled for pulling the duvet back to let his partner snuggle up beside him.

Sirius scooted along next to him and wrapped an arm round his waist.

"Drop any of that on the bed, and I swear you'll be talking me off the couch at 5am again, Mr Black…" he warned as he switched on the DVD.

"You know, I think I can see your molecules from here, Luce…"

Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just watch the movie, Siri, and eat your pop corn." He laid his head against the other man's shoulder and watched the title credits for The Breakfast Club roll by.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Lily finished putting Harry to bed and leaves her sons room with a pile of washing for the machine. She couldn't believe that he'd missed it again. He knew that her mother and father came over for dinner every Saturday. But he was never there nowadays. Harry almost never saw his dad. And her mother was starting to ask questions. She sighed, Lily missed her husband.

As if he had heard her call he made his way up the stairs towards her.

"Did you have a good practice, honey?" She asked.

"Hmn."

"You missed dinner again tonight, and you had promised Harry that you would play with him tonight before he went to bed."

"It's always like this with you isn't it!" James snapped. Lily took a step back.

"Everyone's worried, James, we haven't…."

"Just shut up. OK, woman? Is it not enough that I'm out there working all day and night so that you can have your wee nursery down in the town? Huh?"

"James, I'm not saying that your not trying very hard, it's just …"

"It's just, it's just… oh save it for some one who cares Lily!"

"James, your going to wake Harry…"

"Bloody excuses!" He glared at her, " I'll sleep in the guest room tonight, I think." And with that he stormed down the stairs. Lily held the washing close to her chest, tears stinging her eyes, before throwing it in the wash basket and running for her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her.

Unknown to his parents, Harry watched everything through the crack in his bedroom door. He pulled his duvet over his head, tucked his stuffed wolf 'Mooney' in against his neck and cried. Harry hated it when his mummy and daddy shouted.

Editors note: Lochwinnoch gay bowling team. I'm crap when it comes to grammer but I think I did not bad in this.... A few private jokes which if you've read The Shoebox Project should make sense. My dear Moon Banana Cat would love it if you R & R'd I would too :) xxx


	3. She Couldn't quite explain it

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP NB/OC SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M HET DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note: __Check how well I'm working Finished the last chapter and started this one all in the one day. This chapter will be a shorter one, not that the other's were overly long, but the main plot starts here._

CHAPTER 1- SHE COULDN'T QUITE EXPLAIN IT

WORD COUNT- 749 APROX.

She couldn't remember when it had started getting so bad. It must have happened gradually, she thought, everything had been going so well, when had everything between them changed?

"Home." Came the grunt form the hall as the door from the living room was slammed closed. Maybe if she started on a lighter note he might be in a better mood for dinner she pondered.

"How was your day, Honey?" she smiled cheerfully to him as he entered the kitchen.

"When did you start, heh? When!" He growled at her as he pulled a seat roughly from the table and sat down glaring at her.

"What are you on about James?"

" 'What are you on about James' " he Mimicked , "You think your so bloody smart now! Don't you!" Lily pulled herself back up against the worktop as he advanced. They had argued, but it had never been this bad.

"Keeping letters from me! Well it's a good thing that I had a little meeting with him today isn't it! Helps me find out what a scheming bitch your being!" 'him' ? Oh god, thought Lily, He's been meeting with that evil old man again.

"You wouldn't believe half of the things Dumbledor told me that you had been doing! I didn't believe it at first! But he had the proof, the bank statements and everything, Lily, THAT WAS OUR SAVINGS FOR THE FUTURE!" James was almost screaming now. Lily just stood there in a state of shock, she didn't even notice Harry peek round the door or the tears flowing freely down her face.

"Jamsie, I don't know what you're talking about, I told you that evil old man was up to something, he wants to take Harry away from us, James…" She reached out a shaking hand to her husband.

"DUMBLEDORE IS NOT FUCKING AFTER HARRY!" The dark haired man yelled in her face, he turned away from her, "He told me you'd try the old water works trick on me," he spun round and slapped her across the face, "Stupid bitch" he spat. The sound echoed in her ears as she reached up a hand to gently brush against her cheek.

"Mummy? Dad?" Harry whispered from the door, "Dad, why did you hit Mummy?" he continued. James Potter spun round the his son.

"Oh! So you thought you'd bring Harry into it even more did you!" he started walking towards Harry.

Lily panicked and ran to the door, scooping Harry up protectively, and continuing into the hall. She grabbed Harry's day bag from the hall stand and burst into the living room.

"So your running away with our son, now are you?" He wasn't shouting anymore, but something in the eerie calm of his voice now scared her even more. She searched for the floo powder.

"Well if your leaving so am I, I'll sell this old hovel" he laughed darkly banging his fist against the wall, "Move to be with the rest of the team, take the money left that you haven't squandered. Good thing the Headmaster warned me of what you were up to, before there was nothing left!" he stood by the door, then with a chuckle turned and left,

"Just remember I won't be here when you come crawling back!"

Lily shifted the weight of her son against her hip, bit her lover lip then threw the powder into the fire,

"Severus and Remus's flat."

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"OH MY GOD! Lily what's wrong honey!" Remus called out in surprise as Lily and Harry appeared in tears in their living room.

"It…. James….he…Dumbledore.." She tried in between coughs hiccups and sniffs. Severus took the bag and Harry from her as she collapsed into the werewolf's arms. Remus led her to the couch to sit down.

"Sev, love can you get Harry a warm milk then set him down in the spare room?" Severus nodded and cradling the toddler went to complete his tasks. The smaller man turned back to Lily.

"Your cheek! Lily, he didn't. Did he?" he whispered holding the crying woman close and rocking her gently, running the back of a finger lightly over the slightly swollen skin. She nodded softly into his shoulder. Severus returned,

"That's Harry down, anything else I can do…." He started until, he saw his partner motion with his eyes towards their friends damaged cheek and his eyes widened in shock.

"I'll call the others." He turned on his heel and left.


	4. In the days of the Cave man

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP NB/OC SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note: Next chapter for y'all! Hope your enjoying what your reading. Chapter two should be fixed soon, Jax (my editor) says that she'll email her copy of that chapter asap, if that fails I'll just have to re-write it I guess. _

_Thankyou to those who do reply, to those who don't I would much appreciate it if you would, helps me know if you guys are liking it and if I'm doing the right thing or not ! Laughs  
_

_Bigloves and cookies. Enjoy_

CHAPTER 4- IN THE DAYS OF THE CAVEMAN

WORD COUNT- 1611 APROX.

Narcissa burst through the door swiftly followed by Nathanial.

"Where is sh… LILLY!" The tall blonde woman ran across the room and scooped her smaller friend into her arms, turning Lily's face so she could see the injured side.

"Nat, it is true, Oh! Just wait until I get my hands or that terrible excuse for a man!" Nathanial took Narcissa by the hand and led her to the side, allowing Remus to reach Lily with the ice pack that her was holding,

"Let the poor girl breath, she's been through enough tonight she doesn't need smothered as well." Then turning back to Lily, "Is little Harry okay? Poor little boy."

Lily nodded holding the ice pack to her cheek and shifting on the couch,

"Yeah, Sev end Re set him up in the guest room." She swallowed hard and sniffed, shifting again.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET HIM!" Sirius and Lucius stormed in through the fireplace.

"When we know exactly what's going on and you're properly dressed." Severus stated calmly looking to where Sirius and Lucius stood still in sleep attire, or in Sirius's case boxers.

"That would be most wise." Lucius agreed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable clad only in his pyjama bottoms.

Sirius nodded,

"Okay then. Guys through to the kitchen, we'll piece together what we know, the rest stay with Lily." There were nods and murmurs all round as they trooped into the kitchen, or there was until the door was closed on both Lucius and Remus's faces.

"Well is that quite right, is it?" Remus and Lucius looked at each other before barging in through the door. Conversation stopped. Sirius turned and smiled to them both,

"Can we help you with anything?" The two by the door glared at the occupants of the room. Realisation dawned on Severus's face,

"God, Remus, I am SO sorry, I didn't even…"

"Forgiven. At least you realise what you did wrong. And we're here for Lily, not petty squabbling."

"I'm still going to kill Sirius if he doesn't realise his mistake in the next five seconds." Lucius stated bluntly.

" I didn't do anything wrong! Look the last thing I said with you around was 'Guys into the'… oh shit…"

"Yes, and then you personally closed the door on Remus and my self. Oh shit indeed."

" I wasn't meaning to imply that the two of you are any less men just because your not the domi….."

"I would stop right there if I were you." Nathanial warned, as he watched Lucius eye the knives on the back wall of the kitchen.

"I'll just grab some chocolate from the fridge I think" Remus interjected, grabbing the chocolate and dragging Lucius out after him.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"The cheek of it!" Lucius huffed as the sat back down beside the girls. "I can't believe you let Severus get away with that!"

"He didn't mean it and I could tell that he was confused about why they were starting before we came in, joys of the Werewolf-Mate bond" Remus grinned.

"Yeah. Why are you guys through here anyways?" Narcissa enquired with a frown.

Lucius scowled and huffed,

"Apparently we're not manly enough for their conversation."

"Awww… poor little poodle." Narcissa grinned. Lucius flipped her off and Lily gave a quiet and discreet giggle meeting her friend's amber eyes. Remus smiled to her kindly and produced the chocolate that he had brought from the kitchen.

"Everything will be sorted out, don't you worry." He soothed breaking a sclif of chocolate from the bar and passing bits round.

"Oh! MY! GOD!" Their heads spun round to face Narcissa.

"Cissa, are you okay?" Lily reached out to comfort her friend.

"We HAVE to have a sleepover!" she squealed excitedly, the two men present blinked owlishly at her,

"It would cheer Lily up a bit, take her mind off it a bit. Look! Lucius is all ready taking part!" Lucius looked panicked.

"I think she's referring to the fact that you're in your pyjamas." Remus tried to reassure the blond man.

"Of course. What else could I possibly have meant Luce?" Lucius shrugged nervously, hoping that the subject of conversation would change soon.

"Well I'm going to go change and grab any junk food I can find in the cupboards next door, I'll bring a change for you too Lils!" And with that the tall woman flounced from the room and out into the hall.

Remus sighed and heaved himself from his perch on the arm of the couch and headed off towards his bedroom.

"Where are you off to?

"Well if Cissa is dragging us all down with her, I'm at least going to be comfortable, so I'm off to change and grab some extra blankets and pillows," The werewolf replied as he closed the door behind him, then poking his head back out, called, "You want me to bring a top back through for you Luc?"

"I don't think any of your clothes would fit me…"

"I would have given you something of Sev's…"

"Yeah, that'll probably do…" Lucius mused back. Remus couldn't help but laugh to himself as he finished getting changed and fished out an old T-shirt of Severus's, 'that'll probably do.' The potions master had at least three inches on the platinum blonde man, and he had shoulders like barn doors, Malfoy on the other hand, just had delusions of grandeur. Grabbing some pillows and the two spare duvets from the bed he lopped back into the living room.

"Your t-shirt, monsieur." The young man laughed as he launched the clothing at his friend, who caught it with his face.

"Always the gentleman Remus, always the gentleman." He smirked pulling it on over his head.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"So we go and confront him then?"

The other to men turned to Nathanial, they weren't used to the reserved man being so blunt.

"I mean, of course, one of us should probably take Harry to his grandmother's, let Lily and the boy rest. But after that, we find out what Potter's side of this, not that he really has one." He continued while Severus and Sirius looked on awestruck. They nodded,

"I'll take Harry then, and catch you guys up at the Lion's Den, so to speak." Severus offered.

"Yeah, what the bat said, I'll flew Ol' Grandma Evans, Severus grabs the kid, then we give my ex-best friend a bollucking. This is almost starting to sound like a plan chaps!" Severus frowned at being called a bat, and Nathanial merely watched on. They all left the room together to follow out their 'almost-a-plan'.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"Harry… Harry, little one, coming to visit your grandma, Hm?" Severus cooed gently as the toddler in his arms began to wake up on his way through to the living room. The others had already been briefed on what was about to take place and the dark haired Slytherin professor entered just in time to see Sirius and Nathanial disappear into the eerie green flames of the floo network.

"Going to give your mama a kiss before we head of?" He enquired the small child, bouncing him gently on his hip as Lily approached.

"Mwah. Love you, my little Harry. Say 'heya' to your Grandma for me!" She gave the toddler a kiss on his forehead and leading them to the fireplace. Severus stepped through the emerald flames,

"Alison Evans, RiverBank Cottage!"

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

After handing Harry over to his Grandmother, Severus found himself in the surprisingly cosy looking Potter's front living room. He made his way through the silent Bungalow towards the kitchen. What he found there shocked the potions master, huddled round the family dinner table where Sirius and Nathanial, the closer he got the stronger the bitter stench of alcohol got. Severus looked between them as they gave him a bitter smile and turned back to face the table.

There a very drunken James Andrew Potter, surrounded in the empty remains of many a liquor bottle, was draped across a chair.

"This is how we found him…" Sirius explained in hushed tones. Severus nodded.

"He's totally pickled, we're not going to get anything out of him." Continued Nathanial with a frown. The pile of drunken flesh beside them shifted slightly and groaned. The three men watched him carefully.

"…What have I done…"


	5. Swimming In Your Osean

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP NB/OC SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note- __Sorry that you had to wait a bit longer for this one, but you see my plot bunny decides to run off to play poker with her friends when reviews get slow, or ,you know, don't come at all. – Nudge Nudge Hint Hint-_

Thanks to NATWEST and SNAPEALINA for your support, and ever welcome opinions.

NATWEST- You'll just have to wait and find out, I can't say either way at the moment for fear of ruining the plot ^.^

CHAPTER 5- SWIMMING IN YOUR OCEAN

WORD COUNT- ________APROX.

Lily finished changing into the pyjamas that Narcissa had lent her. She had been just a bit apprehensive about what her friend would actually bring for her to wear. Expecting something overly lacy and made entirely of silk, the red haired woman was surprised to be handed a pair of flannelette polar bear pyjamas which seemed to be part of a set with the blonde woman's penguin ones. Returning to the room with her friends she found that the coffee table had long since been pushed away to reveal room which was now hidden by lounging bodies curled up in duvets and blankets. Narcissa was balancing pieces of popcorn on a dozing Lucius's head, and Remus watched from his spot on the couch where he was cosied up in Severus's old 'Oxford University- Potions and Alchemy Dept' hoodie.

Lily laughed a little at the picture her friends painted before her, this in turn awoke the sleeping Malfoy and sent popcorn flying all over the room as he shook his head attempting to remove kernels from his hair. Remus chuckled softly and shook his head,

"The two of you are cleaning that up you know." He warned, smiling warmly to Lily as she settled down beside him. The two platinum blondes pouted back up at him, and then at each other.

"So…" murmured Lily attempting to strike up a conversation, " How are all you guys and your not-so-better-halves doing?"

"Lily, are you sure this is really the subject for the moment?"

"Stop coddling her, mother wolf!" Narcissa grinned, "She's a big girl now, aren't you Lils?" Lily and Remus both blushed at this.

"Well Nat and I are going swimmingly! Poor boy's drowning in his work though, we still make sure we have time for each other." The other three shared a knowing look and suppressed a giggle, knowing what the ex-Hufflepuff's work schedule was really like.

"So, Remus," Narcissa chose her first victim, " You and Sevy still enjoying the kinky animagus sex?" She dead-panned.

"CISSA! We do NOT have kinky animagus …ANYTHING!" He blushed profusely.

"Oh, we all know that's not true. It's okay you know, we all thought it was really sweet of Sev to choose that gorgeous big black wolf as his animal so you could spend those long, long full moons together." She giggled and looked to the others for support. Lily looked stunned. Lucius, knowing that his interrogation was next, looked mortified. Remus just looked a wonderful shade of Gryffindor red.

"Well, if that's the way it's going to be! Next victim!" She spun round on her cushion, Lucius automatically shrunk away.

"So, baby, what's rocking down in Lochwinoch?"

"Nothing." Was the all too quick answer.

"Weren't you and Sirius thinking of adopting?" Lily asked, then realised her mistake at the betrayed look on both men's faces.

"What this Lucy? Too posh to push?" Narcissa Black cackled. Lucius gnawed at his lower lip and looked at the floor.

"Narcissa, I think you've gone too far on this one." Remus jumped to the aid of his friend.

"Nah, it's fine Remus, just leave it." Lucius gave the lycanthrope a lopsided smile before continuing to Narcissa, "We couldn't. Been trying for a while now, but no luck, so we're going to adopt instead. Maybe buy that nice house on the main street, move out of the flat, you know?" He sighed and went back to gnawing his lip, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Shit, Lucius. Fuck. I'm sorry. Bugger." His interrogator looked sick with herself, but shifted onto her knees to give the best friend that she had offended a tight hug.

" Next time I look like I'm going to go too far, just slap me, will you?" She said looking into his face. He returned a weak smile,

"As hard as I want? And your not allowed to hit me back?" Lucius enquired, raising an eyebrow. Narcissa laughed and fell into his lap.

"Don't push your luck! Just make sure you pick yourself out a pretty little blond boy, nothing that looks remotely like Muttley okay?"

"I shall do my utmost."

"Yeah, I think it's time to change the subject…" Lily giggled nervously.

"What would you call you call him, if you could choose anything?" Remus queried looking interested.

"Uh huh, if Sirius didn't get a vote?" Narcissa laughed from where she was still perched on Lucius's lap. Lily shook her head and laughed.

"Draco." Lucius beamed without hesitation. The fiery haired woman smiled to herself as she settled more comfortably on the couch. That was the sign that you were ready, she thought as she watched her friends grinning over the baby talk. Lucius and Sirius had been together for yonks, she giggled, they would make perfect parents. So would Sev and Remus, but magical creatures laws weren't on their side. She watched as the man beside her smiled on with the rest, though the brightness never reached his eyes. The laws had almost been abolished a number of times now, but something always happened at the last moment and the votes were discounted. She sighed again, thinking of how proudly Lucius had been when he had told them what he would love to call the child. She and James had agreed straight away on Harry's name, and it had suited him so well, her perfect little boy. James. Severus, Sirius and Nathanial were in what had been her cosy little home as they sat here. She hoped that everything was okay.

"Lily? Lily?" Remus and Narcissa shook her shoulders gently and Lucius handed her a box of Kleenex and a mug of hot chocolate. She frowned slightly at her friends in confusion and then at the tissues, bringing a slightly shaking hand to her face, she hadn't even realised that she had stared crying. Taking a tissue from the box, she cleaned herself up then took a sip from the mug.

"Sorry guys."

Narcissa wrapped her in a hug,

"That's what we're all here tonight for, love."

Lucius brushed her hair out of her eyes and off her forehead,

"She's right, hunny, it's not your fault…

"Yeah, Dumbledore, may he be ripped to pieces by doxies, will go to any length. James will always love you though."

Narcissa glared at him.

"It's true though, Cissa, just think about how long he chased Lils for! Everything will be okay in the end."

Lucius nodded in agreement, " He's crazy, I mean the guy flies around the air in yellow and black stripped robes for god's sake! And we all know that alcohol and James are NOT a good mix, he probably drunk himself ragged before he even got home to you. He wasn't in his right mind." He soothed. Lily gave a little giggle.

"Your right about the Quidditch robes, I always have a wee giggle when I give them a wash."

Remus gave her a one armed hug from where his arm was across the back of the couch, "It's a good sign that you still talk about him in the present tense, means you haven't totally cut him out of your heart."

"He DOESN'T wash is own robes!?" Narcissa looked affronted. They all laughed at her expression. Lily felt the weight in her chest lift a little.


	6. Here I Stand Before Me

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP NB/OC SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M HET DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note- Well sorry that I've had you guys waiting for so long for the last two chapters, as some of you may know, Jax (my editor) decided to run off to France for just over a week and not tell me. Well here they are. I'm not going to post the next chapters after this, until I receive at least 5 reviews, which may seem a bit extreme, but I want to know if people are still interested or not._

_Thankyou. _

CHAPTER 6 – HERE I STAND BEFORE ME.

WORD COUNT- ________APROX.

Between the three of them, they managed to drag James from where he lay splayed across the kitchen table to a couch in the living room.

"Enervate." Nathanial all but growled at the man lying before them. James twitched slightly from the use of the spell, blinking groggily before staring up at the three men who stood glaring down at him.

"You better start talking Potter." Sirius spat down at the man at his feet. James winced as one of his closest friends bit out his second name. He blinked again and rubbed his head, then looked up into the faces of those who surrounded him. He had never seen any of them like this before. Of course you haven't, he thought, you've never beaten your wife then thrown her and your young son from the family home before, have you? 'It's not your fault James.' He remembered Dumbledore soothing. 'You've done nothing wrong.'

"It's not my fault!" James glowered at them, pulling himself to his feet, "I've done nothing wrong."

Before he had finished dusting himself off, he was hit by an explosive of pain in his jaw, James stumbled back into the couch, and found himself looking back up at the three men for the third time that night. Severus glared at him, his right hand curled into a fist,

"Don't give us any of your bullshit."

"Tell us EXACTLY what that bastard's been saying to you," Sirius grabbed a hand full of James hair before bending down towards the other man's face, yelling, "AND NONE OF YOUR FUCKING LIES THIS TIME!" Sirius pulled away and used his hold on his ex-best friend's hair to send the man sprawling across the couch.

It dawned on James then, though part of him had already known, he had lost them. He had lost his beautiful Lily. He had thrown away his perfect little Harry, his son. He had attacked his wife. A tear rolled down his cheek. The raven haired man slumped into the couch further.

"That's the charm lifted." Nathanial murmured.

"Charm? He was under a spell?" That must be Sirius James thought blearily from his shallow grave in the cushions.

""Like the imperius?" Sirius again.

"Not all dark spells are unforgivables. This one worked for Dumbledore because it can't be traced. He had to make it real." A deeper, but warmer voice replied. Severus.

"Yes," Nathanial continued, "This charm feeds of doubt, if even the slightest part of Potter here, thought that Dumbledore might be telling the truth, he would believe it."

"That's fine then, so it's still partly his fault. Would have felt bad if we'd been all beating the shit out of the bastard and he hadn't done it on purpose."

"It was all his fault. It's an easy enough charm to disarm. Dumbledore got away with it because he knew that James here still trusted him, unlike the rest of us." Nathanial added with a glare.

"I've lost them, haven't I." A small voice came from the couch.

"Luckily for you, I doubt it. They still need you for some unknown reason to the rest of us." Severus scowled.

" You were all right, I trusted him. He's the one stirring everyone up," James pulled himself into a rough sitting position before continuing, " He's been trying to get to Harry. Stopping the abolishment of the anti-werewolf laws," Severus nodded in confirmation, " He's the one keeping Nathanial out of the Department of Mysteries," Nathanial gave the affirmative, " The one bouncing Lucius and your adoption applications." Sirius flinched but gave a curt nod.

"He doesn't believe that Voldemort is gone, he thinks sacrificing Harry, will rid us of dark magic once and for all. But he's the only dark wizard around now." Nathanial hissed to no one in particular.

"We need everyone if we're to remove him from his place of power. Your going to have to work your skinny little arse off to win Lily back. She may love you, but she's not as stupid as you are."

James nodded.

"Your going to have to be fucking perfect."

"No more long Quidditch practices, in fact, get a job closer or your taking time off until this is all sorted out once and for all." Sirius ordered him. James nodded again.

"I'll hand in my resignation now." He heaved his body from the couch, but almost fell forward as his legs collapsed beneath him. Severus and Sirius caught him under the arms and half dragged half lifted him to the fireplace. Nathanial cast a quick cleaning spell on him before handing James to pot of floo powder.

After the fire-call he was tossed back onto the couch and he was left to watch as his friends rearranged his house. He told himself it would not be a home again until it was full of his family once more.

Nathanial had spelled the few bottles which were not already devoid of liquor, to pour themselves down the sink, and was currently checking the cupboards to make sure there was nothing left hidden away. Sirius was taking the empty bottles out to the recycle bins in the garage and Severus was currently standing in front of him with a mug of steaming herbal tea.

"You'd best drink it all while it's warm, we'll leave and lock up when we know that your safely asleep."

James knew what they meant. They would make sure Dumbledore didn't come round for seconds while he was still out of it, then set up wards that would bounce even Merlin if he happened to get too close.

As soon as he took a sip of the cups contents he realised this was no normal over-the-counter herbal tea, this was one of Severus's own concoctions, laced with dreamless sleep potion. He felt His eyes droop heavily, and some quiet murmuring before he fell into the deep abyss which was sleep.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"That's the lat of the wards up, Severus." Nathanial yawned, stretching.

"GAWD! I can't wait to get to my bed." Sirius joined, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we should probably be heading, make sure your Cissa hasn't killed everyone, Nathanial!" Severus chuckled softly before apperating away.

_Author Note- The Next chapter contains much Severus/Remus Smexiness, so if you ever what to set your eyes upon it you really must get typing away at your reviews folks!_

_Hope you enjoyed._


	7. I think I'll disapear now

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP OC/NB SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M AND ALL THAT SMEX STUFF DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note- __Yeah, I know it was a pretty hollow threat… I knew I'd end up posting this chapter anyways –sighs- Well this is the chapter that I'm sure some of you have been waiting for, the reason for the M rating. I apologise in advance, this is probably not going to be mind blowing, by any standards (not that the rest has been), because this is my first time writing such things, and to put it quite bluntly, the practises sucked._

_NATWEST- thanks, I didn't even know I had that disabled! ROFL! I gave in, even if it is only you and Snapealina who continue to read, I'll keep posting._

_SNAPEALINA- I hope I managed to explain that wee bit to you, I blame- something… -points at plot bunny- YEAH! It was the plot bunny's fault… damn rabbit… =^.^=_

CHAPTER 7 – I THINK I'LL DISAPEAR NOW.

WORD COUNT- ________APROX.

As the three men arrived back in the flat's living room, they found their partners fast asleep in various positions around the room; Remus lay curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the couch, Lily was spread comfortably along the same couch using the werewolf's back as a pillow, Lucius sat crossed legged on the floor beside the chair head nodding foreword and long blond plait curling round past his shoulder. Severus let out a quiet snigger when he noticed Narcissa. The normally elegant woman took up most of the floor, from where she lay, arms and legs splayed out in a starfish-position and her mouth hanging open.

"That's a real keeper you got there Nat." Sirius whispered to his friend through his laughter. Nathanial sighed.

"We should probably get these guys home to bed, I'd hate to be them in the morning…"

Sirius gave Lucius a gentle shake,

"Yeah, this can't be comfortable. Hey Sleepy head, come on, we're going home." He cooed softly helping the other man to his tired feet.

"You kill James yet…" The blond attempted before he was cut off by a long yawn.

"Almost, and I think we'll be taking the floo home, 'cause I don't want you splinched!" Sirius chuckled half carrying his partner to the fireplace, before they disappeared together.

"I'll take Lily through to the spare room, Nathanial, you try and wake up Starfish-Girl over there." Severus stretched before bending down to collect the tiny red haired woman into his arms and carry her to the guest bedroom.

Raising an eyebrow, the mousey haired looked down at the challenge at his feet, before deciding the best idea was probably just to pick her up and heave her back through to their flat. Exhaling heavily he set about his mission, giving Severus a nod as he left.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Severus lay beside Remus in their bed, watching his lover sleep, gently brushing a strand of hair off the golden haired man.

"How long are you just going to sit there staring at me Sev?" The werewolf chuckled, raising an eyebrow, but keeping his eyes firmly shut. The potions master was given the fright of his life,

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you carried me through, that was really sweet by the way. Anyways, it would have been difficult to cast a silencing charm if I were asleep wouldn't it?"

"Silencing charm, when did you, why, what?"

"Well we wouldn't be wanting to be waking Lily up would we?"

"Why would we be waking up Lily, again?" Severus frowned, truly not picking up on his partner's hints. Remus swung his leg over so that he was now straddling his mate's waist,

"Well your cock seems to know EXACTLY what I'm on about…" He grinned wickedly looking down.

"Remus!" Severus, blinked, surprised by his partners uncharacteristic bluntness. Remus pouted.

"Oh, shoosh yourself, old man." He grumbled before leaning foreword to busy himself with the dark haired man's bare chest. Remus allowed himself a quick smirk at Severus's sharp gasp when he took the dark nipple he had been teasing into his mouth.

"Did you take your potion this morning?" Severus dead-panned.

"AURGG!"

"What?" Severus asked as he watched the other man throw himself face down on the bed and flail his arms and legs.

"I should have known that that whole 'Romantic Sexy Boyfriend' thing that you had going when we first started going out was just an elaborate hoax!"

"But did you?"

"GARUGH!" was the reply, followed by more flailing.

"Is that a GARUGH-yes or a GARUGH- no." a 'GARUGH-yes' was mumbled from the face embedded in the pillows.

Remus raised his head warily, at the sudden silence, just to be suddenly pounced.

" HOLY MOTHER IN A CHEESE FACTORY!" He shrieked in surprise as he suddenly found himself flipped onto his back and being quickly dissociated from his sleepwear.

"Why do you wear so much clothing to bed you daft wolf?!" Severus exclaimed as he found a third layer.

"Just to annoy you, dearest?" Was the wicked reply.

"I could believe that," He murmured throwing the last of their clothing onto a near by chair, " But what a lovely view." He smiled happily before laughing at the look on Remus's face.

"You know that's horribly cliché, love, don't you?"

Severus shrugged noncommittally before crashing his lips down against his mate's.

Lips teasing and hands exploring, they shifted back slightly closer to the centre of the bed to save and one from falling out of the bed. They broke apart breathing heavily, before Severus reattached himself to Remus's neck, then started moving slowly down his lovers chest, savouring and worshiping every inch. He paid careful attention to the delicate, pale scars, as if trying to heal them and apologise for the many moons his mate had spent alone. He basked in every gasp, moan and shiver he drew from his mate's body.

"Listen, I know this is going to sound REALLY unromantic, but you know how close it is to the full moon, and…"

"Quit taking so long about it Severus or your sleeping on the couch when we're done?"

"Got it in one, love."

Severus sighed and pulled himself upright before reaching across to the bedside table to fumble in the first drawer. How come he could never find the blasted thing when he was looking for it, if you happened to be looking for, say, a hair bobble, or a sickle to give the paper owl, there it sat, right in front of you. But heaven forbid you need it when there was an irritable werewolf in your bed huffing that you were taking too long. I'm sleeping on the couch, Severus thought.

"AH HAH!"

"You find the secret to eternal life in there? 'Cause there's no way in hell it took you that long to find the lube." The blonde grumbled.

Severus waved the tube triumphantly in his lover's face. Said lover then clapped sarcastically. Then gasped.

"Ever heard of giving a guy a bit of warning, Sev?" Remus all but whimpered as he shifted.

"Jeez, mixed signals, much? Severus your taking to long, the fuck Severus you're going to fast…" the darker wizard chuckled adding another finger as he prepared the other man.

"Just get on with it…"

"See that's what I mean…"

"Shut up and kiss me damn it!"

"But if I kiss you then I'll have to stop… oh…"

Remus gave his a look which could only be interpreted as "no shit Sherlock".

Severus pulled away slightly and rearranged himself so that his cock was at his mate's entrance and slowly leaned forward towards Remus's lips. Whatever the blonde man was going to say was cut off as his lover's lips crashed against his.

Remus thanked Severus silently as they kissed giving his body time to adjust, as much as he loved the feeling of his partner filling him, and this was hardly their first time together, but it always took a little while for the initial burn to ease.

"How are you doing?" The werewolf bucked his hips up as a reply.

"I'll take that as a 'carry right on then'."

"Severus. Shut. Up."

Severus complied and started to move. He started slowly before settling into a rhythm which, if Remus's moans were anything to go by, was good for both of them.

Severus continued to thrust, bathing in the lust filled moans of his partner. Remus gasped sharply, then gave a soft whimper. The dark wizard smirked knowingly and powered harder towards that spot which always sent the werewolf over the edge.

"SEV!"

He drove harder, kissing the smooth arch his lover's neck made when he threw his head back.

"S.s..Sev…I'm.."

Severus felt Remus tighten around him, and they were thrown into oblivion together.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Severus leaned over the dormant form beside him, aware that this time his companion was truly asleep. Gazing adoringly down upon the gentle smile which graced Remus's face, he knew that one day, no matter what it took, they would be able to truly live together and when that happen he would give his precious Remus everything he deserved to have.


	8. How does a duck know?

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP OC/NB SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M AND ALL THAT SMEX STUFF DUMBLEDORE BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note- __Dear God! People replied! This isn't a very long chapter, and is very much a filler for the chapters yet to come. I finish up on Friday! YAS! So I should have Book 1 and 2 finished by the end at the very least. Also, for those who care, this fiction is actually set in the autumn, on the run up to Halloween to be exact, I find it hard to write rain and wind when the Scottish weather is being nice for once._

_Editors Note-Nice weather in Scotland? What a lovely thought... Have I ever mentioned how much I hate our weather?_

_NATWEST- I'm glad you've taken an interest in the others! I'm currently working on a hand full of oneshots, which run parallel to this story about the other characters, I hope you enjoy them when they get posted._

CHAPTER 8 – HOW DOES A DUCK KNOW?

WORD COUNT- ________APROX.

James stretched and blinked owlishly, collecting his glasses from the bedside table as he made his way out of the room. They must have moved him to his bed after he had fallen asleep on the couch, which, in James' opinion, was mighty nice of them, seeing as they had come to beat the crap out of him.

He continued through into the hall and into the living room, then the kitchen. The dark haired wizard rubbed his temples.

"What on earth am I going to do?"

He collapsed back into the same chair from the night before and groaned. The man had no idea of how to fix what he had oh-so badly broken.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Severus adjusted his teaching robes and glanced to the kitchen, where Remus was just placing the last mug from breakfast that morning,

"Almost done yet? We're going to be late at this rate!"

"Keep your teeth in, love, I'm just coming…" the werewolf hummed as he too finished fixing his robes before continuing on to the fireplace and disappearing.

Severus frowned, then blinked before following him through.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

James shrugged his winter coat on. Fiddled with the tassels on his scarf. Grabbed his keys. And left the house, walking off down the street.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

By interval Severus was still giving the smaller wizard a funny look.

"Listen, We're trying to keep an eye on this miserable old wizard _without_ him noticing us. You looking at me as if I came in on Christmas morning and pissed on your children _isn't_ _helping_!"

"You see! That's why I'm looking at you funny! Where the hell are you getting them from?!"

"Getting what?"

"Yes m'dear boys getting at what?"

Severus thought that his partner looked like he had just choked on a vital organ, Merlin, now he had started as well…

Remus , made a quick recovery and spun round to meet the ancient manipulator.

"Rocks, headmaster."

"Rocks?" the other two replied.

"Yes sir, you see I was just telling Snape here, of a collection of rocks I have recently come into procession of." He continued as if it were the most obvious thing anyone could have possibly asked him.

"Right, yes." Dumbledore looked quite taken aback, Remus felt oddly proud, "Well, boys, must be getting on? Yes?" With that he all but skipped off down the corridor.

Severus stared at Remus with a look of utter disbelief.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

James sat in the wizarding section of Borders' Starbucks. He had spent hours trying to find the perfect present for Lily, but it clearly wasn't happening for him. Sighing he took another sip of the too hot coffee and played with a bio-degradable napkin, what made that napkin more bio-degradable than your everyday paper napkin, he wasn't too sure. Neither was he in the mood to care too deeply about it either.

Placing his remaining coffee back on the tray, James returned to his futile search for a gift.

Wandering through the shelves his mood darkened still. Surely if he deserved to even have Lily back, he would be able to find her a gift. Lost in his wanderings, he turned a corner, just to go careering into a pile of newly stocked books. He sat there in the debris feeling two inches tall as woman beside him threw a dirty look and stalked off. Sighing he started to collect the wreckage and replace it as it was. He picked up the last book and idly flipped through the pages. He froze. That was it! There on the page was what he had been scouring every shop for. The dark haired wizard snapped the book shut and headed for the cash desk. Maybe, just maybe this could work.

_Author note- I AM SOOO SORRY!! I have made you wait so long, I'm sure that I've lost most of my readership by now… But thing's have been really up in the air recently, a close friend of mine has been getting some real shit from people about her fiction, over the wrong folks finding out and then the miserable eejit's not paying due attention to warning. So writers have been keeping their heads low for a while. Hope you enjoy. Only two or three chapter's left of this story._

_Editor's note- ROCKS!!!!_


	9. When I go out with Artists

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP OC/NB SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M HET DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG **

_Authors Note: __only four chapters left! New editor! *Waves To Editor* This one actually edits and pushes me to write! So at the moment she has me trying to finish this book tonight! Hope it goes well! – oh and by the way, have started rewriting chapter two AKA the chapter my last Ed. Lost. _

_Peace out chickadees!!!_

_Editors Note:*Waves back* You'll be finished this book in no time with me editing :D_

CHAPTER 9 – WHEN I GO OUT WITH ARTISTS

WORD COUNT- _______ APROX.

Severus sat on the floor of the living room cross legged, playing with Harry. He had never really thought of himself as the type to associate themselves willingly with small children, but he now found himself pleasantly surprised. What were Remus' views on children, babies and the sort, he pondered idly, then blushed at what said thoughts must imply.

Harry on the other hand believed that playing with Uncle Severus at cars was the best thing since that squeezy cheese on his toast at breakfast.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

James tied the small cream ribbon gently round the box containing his present. He just hoped to Merlin, God, or anyone else that could be bothered listening, that this worked. And that she knew what the gift meant. He shrugged on his coat and got ready to head out. He had a vague idea of where she may be.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Lily sat and watched Severus and Harry play, before turning to Remus,

"Have the two of you thought about maybe having a pup or two?" she said in a laughing whisper. The Man looked mortified.

"Oh, don't be like that, I know you and Sev would make amazing parents."

"I hope so…" Remus murmured, his hand resting lightly on his lower abdomen before quickly slipping away. Though not quick enough to evade Lily.

"Your not!" She hissed in surprise.

"Not what?"

"YOU, haven't told HIM, yet have you!" she accused her voice raising slightly.

"Haven't told me what?" Severus asked looking up through a curtain of hair at the other two adults.

"Nothing!" Remus answered a little too quickly and quickly taking a biscuit and dunking it into his tea. Lily glared a little, but understood that this probably wasn't the right time anyway, not that she would be letting this new found information drop.

The door bell went.

"That'll probably be 'Cissa, I'll get it!" The werewolf flew off the couch to answer the door.

Though who he opened the door to, he was not expecting.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

He hoped this worked, he hoped this worked, he hoped this worked. Oh, god! What if Severus answered the door? He'd be eaten! Now he was going to die, and Lily would never know how sorry he was or how much he loved and missed her.

The door swung open and Remus stood before him. He tried to smile at his friend, but the other man seemed wary.

"You have 5 minutes, upset anyone and I'm calling in Narcissa." It was simple blunt, and he couldn't believe his best friend had just said that to him. He really wasn't trusted anymore. He entered the room and walked to in front of the fire place, watching Lily the entire time.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

James Potter was braver than she thought. That she would give him, but what exactly that man was thinking, she had no idea.

"Lily, I know it's not much… and that it doesn't really make things right….but … this." He held it out in front of him, towards her, with both arms.

"James, a bow of chocolates isn't going to fix this one…" she told him and shook her head.

"Please, " he all but whispered, " just open it…"

Lily to the box from him and undid the wrapping.

Inside was a small, poorly nailed together box.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this James? Is this a joke!"

Severus stood slowly and made his way towards lily and the box.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, pointing to the object.

James could only nod.

"It's a hunk of junk, that's what it is Sev, where's the bin?"

"It's a Soul Box." Remus piped in from where he was still standing near the door.

Lily looked at him confused.

"Sev'll be able to explain it better. I just know the rough stuff."

Lily now looked to Snape.

"A Soul Box is made by a person's magic, it's shape reflects the relationship of the two involved."

"So your saying that James' relationship with me is fucked up? I already knew that."

"But Lily," Severus continued, " That's not the most important thing about a Soul Box. A person can only create a Soul Box if their feelings of love for the other are pure and true. It's not something that you can fake."

Lily stood with tears in her eyes. She opened her arms to her husband. She had missed him so much.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Laying in her own bed again was wonderful. She had enjoyed her stay with the others, but it just wasn't the same.

She looked from James asleep by her side to the Soul Box by her bedside. It wasn't perfect, but it was hers.


	10. The Psychic

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP OC/NB SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order in you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M HET DUMBLEDOR BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note: __Here we go again! I'm on a bit of a roll now! Three chapters in one night? Not too shabby if I don't say so myself! This one is rather short though, so I suppose it ain't too much of a push- but remember, this is a set up for the next book!_

CHAPTER 2 – THE PSYCHIC

WORD COUNT- _______ APROX.

Sybil sat alone in her tower staring out of the window, cup of tea in her hand. She had no idea why she was there. Couldn't remember last time she had had a vision of any form. Placing her cup down, she rubbed her hands together to stave off the cold in her room. She stood and walked over to the mirror. And that's when Sybil Trelawney collapsed.

The First flash was of pure blinding light, obliterating everything around her, smashing her to her knees.

The next was the cries of a young child, calling out into the now dark surrounding. Then snow, and great metal structures racing towards the sky. People, Hundreds and thousands of people everywhere.

She saw the headmaster scribbling furiously, mixed with blurring images of a group of adults and a young child huddled together as others pushed and shoved them out of the way.

Albus Dumbledore smiling knowingly before approaching an odd glass contraption.

A child screamed again. The soft hushings of a mother and father. A Christmas tree.

She was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling, tears pouring down her face,

"Poor little chicken…" she whispered, "Poor little soul.."

Sybil knew that she could stay here no longer, as she threw her possessions into a large carpet bag and shrugged on her coat. She only wished she knew who she had seen. She wished she could warn them.


	11. Two KNights and Maidens

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP OC/NB SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M AND ALL THAT SMEX STUFF DUMBLEDORE BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note-WOW __this will be my forth chapter this week! First time for everything right? Only two chapters still to go (Please note that I haven't written chapter 9 yet, but don't worry, by the time you've read this it will already have been sorted.) Just in case any of you have noticed- there are some quotes from the Shoebox Project in my fiction, just my little way of showing appreciation- I DO NOT own TSBP- I only wish I did._

_Toodles!_

_Editors Note- We really do wish we owned the shoebox..... Then when we randomly burst out laughing in school we wouldn't look as weird....Or rather we still would but it we could say it's quotes from our story :D :P How my dear Moon Banana Cat has managed to write so much in one week is beyond me. I would never have been able to get this much done along with all the homework we have but she's done it! So big hug for her!!! I'm away to edit this chapter now :) xxx_

CHAPTER 11- TWO KNIGHTS AND MAIDENS

WORD COUNT- ________APROX

"I can't believe that that man has the nerve to invite everyone, especially us, to his Halloween ball up at Hogwarts!" Lily called to her newly forgiven husband as she helped little Harry into his pumpkin costume. She patted her son on the head, or rather stock, readjusted her fairy wings (Left over from the nursery party the week before) and lead the now round, orange, slightly disgruntled looking toddler down the stairs.

"You gave up on your costume then I see?" The red haired witch laughed. James stood in front of the hall mirror in his Quidditch uniform. James pulled at his shirt.

"Why don't we just head, yeah? The other's will be there by now…" He said trying to tactfully change the subject. Lily sighed and shook her head,

"If you insist dearie…" tapping him on the shoulder and heading to the fireplace.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

They arrived outside the Great Hall with the party already in full swing and headed into the room to try and find their friends, with the crowds, it could take take a while. Lucius and Sirius were finally located beside the food table, or that was, Lucius was located beside the food table, Sirius was still far too busy swooping around in his vampire costume "harassing the small children" as his partner so delicately put it.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

The blond man was doing his best to pretend that he wasn't there. He adjusted his Pirate hat and brushed imaginary dust off the front of his frock coat. The company was abysmal, truly abysmal, or it had been, Lucius corrected, until he had noticed Narcissa and Nathaniel gliding off the dancefloor.

"You look like your having a jolly time to yourself there Lucy, Darling." Sleeping Beauty sparkled at him.

"Yes thankyou for pointing that out to me Miss Black, most kind of you, really" He drawled.

"So, that's a pretty impressive pirate costume you have there!" Prince Charming interjected, trying to avert a fight,

"Yeah, your night could be much, much worse, sweetie…" Narcissa all but cackled.

"What makes you say that?" The Pirate asked truly confuddled.

"Well, let's just say, I presume you haven't seen Severus or Re…" She stopped when she saw the man's eyes widen to dangerous proportions.

"YOU. .. !" He screeched as the two afore mentioned made their may down from the teachers table. Remus on spotting them waved wildly and pulled the reluctant taller wizard after him.

"Is Severus dressed as a…."

The potions Master raised a dark eyebrow at them, one rabbit ear falling across his face.

"Don't say anything about his costume, my camp little muffin is slightly sensitive about it," Remus stage whispered to Narcissa.

"Remus! I thought you were supposed to be one of my friends!" Lucius hissed at the werewolf.

"I …I am… why wouldn't I be?"

"You've come in the SAME costume as me!" Lucius looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the wizarding world.

"But your costume's in blue…?" The Green Pirate began, until the giant rabbit put a hand on his shoulder,

"It's really not worth it, REALLY not worth it…"

Sirius swooped through cackling and chased after Harry-the pumpkin-toddler, his plastic fangs at a jaunty angle.

"Must you?" Severus drawled glaring at the bemusing vampire. Sirius stopped and looked at him, cocked his head to one side,

"I'm sorry old chap, but your just not as scary when your dressed as a giant rabbit." He stated with a rather predominant lisp around his fangs. Severus blinked and continued to glare.

"Well that is to say, you know… The tail's a good look on you! Adorable really!" Sirius now looked decidedly uncomfortable, Remus mused with a wince, it was a shame he was digging himself into a deeper hole, especially when a cave-in was imminent.

"Well this is pretty groovy…" Narcissa yawned sorting her skirts.

Lily nodded and watched from a distance as Sirius chased the small pumpkin-child. Lucius sat down beside her,

"Personally, I'm more worried that someone will run away with Sirius after offering him some sweets, than Harry." Lily giggled,

"I suppose you have a point there, but that evil bastard's on the prowl up at the teachers table…" Lucius glanced over.

"He won't try anything tonight, there's too many of us here…"

Lily sighed, "I guess your right, I just worry you know?"

Lucius smiled knowingly and passed her a cup of punch.

"Just relax, Sirius will keep an eye on Harry, he's great with kids, probably because he is one." He chortled.

"Don't you think it's kinnda funny that 'Cissa, The Amazing Starfish Girl, is dressed up as Sleeping Beauty?"

Lily burst out laughing. Sirius swooped around behind Lucius and kissed his neck.

"Bluwha huh aha!"

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Dumbledore fiddled with the handle of his teapot costume, he was annoyed. He knew that his plan had been, maybe, a little on the simple side. "Invite Harry, Parents and company to his party, steal child while evil Harpy mother isn't looking, use child to own gain." Yes, he thought, too simple. He watched as the ginger haired fairy glared at him from beside the punch bowl. He was going to need a better plan.


	12. Untitled

**Title- Moth wings and Paper cranes Trilogy- Book 1 God Shuffled His Feet.**

**Disclaimer- I dinnae own it, I make no money- in fact I'm really quite broke. Some places mentioned are real, don't own them either, if it's familiar then I can't really say it's mine. All characters are JKR's though for writing's sake I played with the personalities a bit. **

**Pairings- main= SS/RL others= JP/LP OC/NB SB/LM (if they're in that order they stay in that order you get my drift…dinnae like? Dinnae read.)**

**Warnings- M/M AND ALL THAT SMEX STUFF DUMBLEDORE BASHING IMPILIED MPREG**

_Authors Note-__It's the final chapter people!! Book one is now drawing to a close! But don't worry (not that I'm sure you would) because book two Talk On Corners is soon to follow! _

_Peace love and Slash to you all!._

_Editors Note-It's the last chapter :( I suppose I had better start editing it then. And don't worry folks I'll keep nagging her until she starts the next book!!! :D_

CHAPTER 12 – UNTITLED.

WORD COUNT- ________APROX.

They all lazed comfortably around the Christmas tree. Narcissa was reclining against Nathanial beside the window. Lucius and Sirius where enjoying one of their more quiet moments together on one of the over stuffed couches. James was cooking furiously in the kitchen, refusing anyones offers to help him. Harry was playing with his pre- Christmas gifts. The boy was so excited for Santa coming. Finally she turned to Remus and Severus, from the way she caught the younger man's eye and how he quickly looked away, she knew he hadn't said anything yet. Lily understood that laws were still horrendously strict for carrier werewolves, so she didn't impose. At the end of the day it was their business.

But still, she had never seen her friends so happy and safe together in such a long time, it warmed her heart.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Remus caught Lily's eye and new what she was thinking. He should tell Severus, he knew he should and that he would need to soon. But this wasn't the time. Maybe at New Year…

He realised that Severus was looking at him with a bizarre expression on his face. He didn't want to worry the dark haired wizard, the werewolf wasn't even sure that his partner was interested in ever having children.

Remus grinned at the Potions Master and leaned in against him affectionately. He would make this work, he knew he would. The young man just still wasn't sure how.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"And then the Hippogriff, said…" Sirius boomed waving his arms around excitedly at the toddler.

"What? What!" Harry squealed equally as excited as the older wizard, banging on his Uncle's knees with both his hands.

"Chow's up folks!" James called from the kitchen.

Sirius scooped up the little boy, "I don't know! I don't speak Hippogriff!" and he burst into boisterous laughter.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

"So how's the job at Jones-Coilffer going?"

"Aww, come on Nathaniel! Is that really decent Christmas holidays chat?" Narcissa scolded, tucking into some cheesy potatoes.

"He smells something terrible when he gets home." Lucius joined.

"Do not!" The Dragon keeper huffed indignantly, "How would you know anyways!"

"One, I live with you. Two, you always tackle me as soon as you get through the door. I'll have you know that the cleaners are having a horrific time of trying to get that dragon dung out of my new suit!" The blond waved his fork at the other man.

Remus chuckled into his potatoes.

"What's so funny, Unc' Rem's?" Harry looked up at the man with big green eyes.

"Rocks…" He laughed harder, looking to Severus. Severus sniggered around a mouthful of roast beef. This set the werewolf off more, and soon both men were laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Everyone at the table just stared at them.

"Unc' Rem's ? I don't get it…" Harry looked confused.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Everyone lay sprawled across the chairs and couches in the Potter's living room, totally stuffed.

"I don't want to see another tray of cheesy potatoes for as long as I live." Narcissa groaned rubbing her stomach almost apologetically.

"I wouldn't mind!" Sirius made clear as he sat finishing off a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Now that's just plain nasty, Siri…" Lucius murmured from where he lay slumped against the arm of the couch.

"Siri? Awww… that's sweet!" Narcissa jeered.

"Oh, Leave a-a-a-fluffaduff-a-wuff. Words…" Lucius said before making a small dying noise into the side of a cushion.

"He means 'leave me alone', words don't work for him when he's tired poor poodlely-lamb." Sirius assisted, patting the blond man kindly on the shoulder, before pulling him into a one armed hug.

Severus managed to pull himself up from the couch,

"I believe the fact that Harry is the only one left energy, means that it is past time to depart." He held a hand out to Remus and heaved the smaller man to his feet beside him.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan" Narcissa agreed looking to Nathaniel.

"Yeah, sleep. I could probably do that, yes." He said dusting himself off.

People started for coats and began giving their goodbyes, before making towards the floo.

"See you guys around, yeah?" Sirius boomed with a wave stepping into the fireplace.

"Words…" Lucius stated tiredly waving one of his hands limply, before snuggling in against Sirius in the Fireplace.

They disappeared.

I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH -----OoOoOoO-----I:HEART:WIZARDSLASH

Dumbledore signed his name at the bottom of the parchment and rolled it neatly. This would all be over very soon, he almost felt sorry for them, as this was a plan that would bring the end to the cosy little family and their dysfunctional friends.

Turning to the window, he watched the storm grey owl fly off into the distance.


End file.
